The present invention relates to a solar power system which comprises a thermal-storage tank installed in the ridge of the roof of a building, and a plurality of solar collector units connected to the thermal-storage tank and covered over the roof and outside wall of the building.
Various solar power systems have been developed for collecting the heat energy of the sun or converting the radiant energy of sunlight into electric power. FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 4 show a roof-mounting type solar power system according to the prior art which comprises a collapsible mounting frame for mounting on the roof of a building, a flat-plate solar collector unit, and a thermal-storage tank. FIGS. 7, 8, and 9 show another structure of a solar power system which comprises a mounting frame for mounting on the roof of a building, a solar collector panel, and a piping system. Furthermore, roof tiles or corrugated sheets may be used and installed to cover and decorate the roof and outside wall of a building (see FIGS. 5 and 6). When a solar power system is installed in the roof or outside wall of a building, the sense of beauty of the roof or outside wall will be obstructed and, the waterproof layer of the roof will be damaged and must be repaired or reinforced. After the installation of a solar power system, the angular position of the solar collector panel must be frequently changed to effectively collect the radiant energy of sunlight because the solar collector panel can only be mounted within a limited area on the roof of the building.